


Time is making fools of us again

by amyjponds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts Setting, Bellarke, Hogwarts AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyjponds/pseuds/amyjponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts became home to so many young wizards. What happens when the stunning old school manages to also give them unexpected love and great friendships? Clarke from Slytherin gets the living proof of that in her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the Hogwarts AU that no one really asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I needed another Hogwarts AU with the 100 characters in it, so i've decided to give it a shot and see how this goes. Hope you like it!  
> Also, any mistake is mine and I don't own the 100 or the concept of Harry Potter.

I.

“Ah, right, then. Hmm, right. Okay.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart…… GRYFFINDOR!” 

Bellamy could remember perfectly the night he was sorted. Wise words were always spoken by that cocky bold sorting hat. He had it all in him, the bravery, the courage, the recklessness and that famous short temper of his that defined so well the gold lions of Gryffindor.

Ready to start his final year at the renowned and well-known Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, Bellamy indeed had it all and couldn’t complain about his life but he needed to admit that the road to where he was today hadn’t been easy. Holding the position of chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he was also proud to call himself the team captain. After his decision to become an Auror in his fifth grade, Bellamy Blake had been working hard to achieve that goal since then.

“You’d need top grades for that. They ask for a minimum of 5 N.E.W.T.s and nothing under “Exceeds Expectations” grade, I see. Then you would be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It’s a difficult career path… They only take the best. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

He knew it would be tough but he was a little bit taken aback when his Defense against the dark arts teach broke it down to him. However, his will and determination to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves drove him to work harder than ever before. He needed this like he needed air to breathe in and breathe out; it was finally his chance to do something that was worth it.  
The older Blake also carried with him a feared reputation because everyone knew better than to mess up with him. Hogwarts couldn’t ever forget the day that Bellamy stood up to some jackasses that kept calling his little sister, Octavia Blake, a Mudblood, a Dirty-blood and even the scum and shame of the Slytherin House, for simply being a muggle-born.

Octavia Blake was a fiery, strong and independent brunette and even though it was so hard for her big brother to actually admit, she didn’t need protection at all. She handled her business like no one and couldn’t actually resist a good fight. She was proud, confident and ambitions but also careless sometimes. The younger Blake was currently in her fourth year, surrounded by so many friends and boys that would literally throw themselves at her and then being threatened to death by the one and only Bellamy Blake. Stepping up to the plate of the family reputation, she was also a chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, a surprise that made her older brother explode of happiness. She was too precious for this world, his pride and enjoy and everyone knew it.

Maintaining and having such a say in the business that went around the walls of Hogwarts, everyone knew when to get off his way when he stepped into the corridor with his crew. Bellamy couldn’t care less about the House they were in; he just wanted trustful and loyal people around him. So, he presented himself with Lincoln, the pure-blood, strong and tall, with a body to die for, Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and in year 7 like him; Miller, the half-blood, the loyal and calm Beater for Hufflepuff and in year 6 and, finally, Murphy, his shadow, the protective and arrogant keeper for Slytherin and in year 7 as well.

Everyone did everything they could to get away from Murphy, not trusting him one bit. With his difficult family situation, this means, with a father in Azkaban, blamed for murdering his muggle mother, everybody gossiped about him and called him “murderer like your dear father”. This all stopped the day Bellamy took him under his wing, making the others fear him instead, fear to say those terrible things. (if you can’t make them love you, make them fear you, am I right?). Bellamy knew better than the mistakes that your parents had done, didn’t define you or meant that you would do the same.

2 years later after Bellamy’s sorting, a blonde little girl with really blue eyes made her way to the front of the Great Hall to confront the sorting hat herself. She was so nervous and excited at the same time. She had been waiting all her short life for this. Supporting high expectations that came from her mother, the scary but also really fair Abby Griffin, Head house of Ravenclaw, a specialized medical Herbology professor and previously, a healer. Clarke Griffin wished with all the strength and force she had in her small, fragile body to be sorted into Gryffindor, just like her father. Jake Griffin had passed away 2 years ago and had left a very wrecked, angry and numb Clarke behind. On the other hand, Abby was confident that she would be a Ravenclaw just like her. A pure-blood, very intelligent and determined Ravenclaw.

“Humm, I sense so much cleverness but also a very big ambition.  
Okay, hum right… You could be great, you know,  
And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness,  
No doubt about that… SLYTHERIN!”

And just like that, in a matter of seconds, all the hopes of a very sad, shocked and surprised Abby Griffin were destroyed.

Entering her 5 year, Clarke was a prefect for Slytherin, having the best grades in her year. She was motivated by her objective of becoming a healer, not because of her mother of course, but for the need of helping others and having a mark of her own in the world. This blonde one worked really hard and wasn’t about to quit everything she hoped for just because she was sorted in Slytherin. Now, she couldn’t see any clearer, she had always belonged in Slytherin, possessing the ambition, the self-preservation and strong leadership that any silver and proud Slytherin had.

After the sorting, Clarke had to listen to Abby ranting for half an hour about how absurd it was that her only daughter had been placed into Slytherin when she was clearly a Ravenclaw. She didn’t keep the anger and disappointment she felt in that moment. With time, she was able to see through this, but always having a say in everything that Clarke did. The older Griffin would make sure that Clarke would get the future she deserved and the best opportunities, starting with the pressure she made every time she talked about how Clarke should get closer to Finn, a sweet and selfless seeker for Gryffindor and most importantly, a pure blood. And this matter because?? Well, because Abby wanted to carry with the tradition in the Griffin family, an entire pure blood household.  
What she didn’t know was that Clarke despised Finn, knowing that he was a cheating bastard that could never settle for only one girl. So, the younger Griffin had to endure all the rants and “advices” her mother gave her, to just ignore them later. She also didn’t know that Clarke was catching the eye of a very strong-headed and popular, with a dominant energy, Lexa, a 6th grader and a seeker for Slytherin.

Clarke never imagined that she would find a best friend, or did she ever think it would be in Slytherin. Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin got along from the moment they met, the moment when Octavia was sorted into Slytherin, leaving a very shocked Bellamy Blake in the Gryffindor table and sitting herself next to Clarke. And through Octavia, she met her older brother, a handsome but also a seriously annoying and a class A asshole, Gryffindor. Even though, O, as their closest friends called her, was a year younger than Clarke, they were always together after classes.

Just like that, they formed their little cosy group of friends that consisted of Raven, from year 6 and an inventive, clever Ravenclaw, reckoned as a force of nature and a keeper for Ravenclaw, Monty, a 4th grader and also from Ravenclaw, Jasper and Maya, a cute couple from year 4 of Hufflepuff.  
Sometimes, Bellamy, Lincoln, Miller and Murphy would also join them for just one reason like they said, that is that Monty and Jasper were the best producers of the strongest Butter Beer in Hogwarts and they couldn’t pass off that opportunity of a good drink and an awesome time.

Breaking her trance, Clarke heard a really excited and free-spirited Octavia, in her dark robe with the silver and green Slytherin symbol shining through, calling for her.

“Clarke! C’mon, we’re going to be late for dinner”

Clarke laughed at her friend’s impatience and replied “Alright, alright, I’m coming. None of us want a scary hungry Octavia, we get it.”

With a smile that reached her eyes, Clarke could feel in her bones that it was going to be a good year.


	2. 'Cause it seems like such fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An annoying study session for Clarke, but also with some really unexpected revelations. Also, things tend to happen when you have a boys' bathroom all to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. it has so much more dialogue this time!
> 
> I don’t own the 100 or Harry Potter and any mistakes are mine.

II.

Facing a quiet and stunningly old library, Clarke made her way to one of the tables that was actually available. O.W.L’s were coming up and she couldn’t waste time in partying or exploring when she had tons and tons of things to study. Her favorite part was the healing spells because deep down in her bones she felt she had been born to be a healer and she would make damn sure she would become one. Everyone that entered the rusty library could see one Clarke really focused on what was she learning, with her blonde wavy hair strands falling down her face. It was quite a strangely pretty sight to admire. If they didn’t know better through her green and silver robes, everyone would have thought that she was just another annoyingly hard-studying girl from Ravenclaw. In all of her honesty, Clarke would get so furious when people held that concept against her because she was a Slytherin and she was sure as hell proud of it. The mentality of all the Slytherins were bad and cruel people awakened a fury inside of her. There had been so many great wizards and witches in the history of Slytherin, which being the most famous, Severus Snape, one of the bravest men in the wizarding world that loved with all of his heart even if that meant he had to let Lily go.

Clarke was currently too focus on learning how to do the Episkey spell that she didn’t notice a tall shadow that stood behind her. Just like a quiet whisper, she stopped dead in her tracks and listened an “always studying, the princess. That must be why she’s such a bore”

Slightly turning her head, she encountered Bellamy Blake, the asshole, like she loved to call him. One thing Clarke couldn’t understand was the shiver that went down her spine and the goose bumps she got by Bellamy’s careful whisper in her ear. “Get yourself together, Griffin.”

The blonde Slytherin gathered herself and answered with that usual and familiar sarcasm and sassiness that was exclusive to the older Blake.  
“Well, I prefer to be a bore than failing all my classes. You see, I’ve actually got goals in life to achieve."

With a smirk expressed in his face, he got closer to her and murmured “And who says I don’t?”

“You tell me” Clarke replied fiercely, with evident confidence in her body.

“You know how badly I want to be an Auror. I’m not joking around. But I know how to study and also have fun.”

She raised an eyebrow and answered in a mocking tone “Oh really? Studying? You? Is that a thing?”

“Well, if you could take those blue eyes of yours off of the books, you would be able to observe what’s around you. Like for example, you’re not the only one studying here.”

“Again, I have to focus and not distract myself. I want to do something in this world.”

“Then, have some fun for once.”

Being at her breaking point of annoyance, Clarke glared at him and replied furiously “ugh just go annoy your sister because she’s the only one who can put up with you and let me study.”

“Not true. Everyone loves me at this school and you know it.”

With a cynic smile and a fake fondness, she returned to the conversation “Now there’s the Bellamy I know and hate, that cocky arrogant bastard.”

He laughed at her remark and kept going “Oh, I see. You’re just so lovely to me all the time. Maybe that’s just jealousy. You hate how many good grades I take while having the fun I have all the time.”

“Shut up. How could I even be jealous of you? Have you looked at yourself?”

“I actually have, I’m just the best, I can’t help it princess.”

“Ugh stop calling me that.”

“Why princess? Does it bother you?”

“Yes, a lot. And you know that.”

“Yes I know and that’s why it’s so much fun to keep calling you that. Besides, it suits you.”

“Excuse you??”

Ignoring her offended face, he looked to the stack of books in front of her and picked the History of Magic copy up. “You’re excused. Anyway, studying History of Magic, are we?”

“I was going to start doing that before you showed up to annoy me. How would my day go without you Blake? Oh I know, so much fucking better.”

“Now princess, don’t swear, that doesn’t look good on you.”

“Well, it’s your fault then. If you don’t like it, then shut up and lets us all go back to our inferior lives when comparing to yours.” Bellamy had grown quite fond of that typical sarcasm of Clarke, even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“Oh but what’s the fun in that?”

“Oh I see, because you’re the king of fun, aren’t you?”

“You know it, princess.” Taking a small pause, he snooped around through the book to see what she was currently learning about. “Studying the Goblin rebellions? This is easy.”

Clarke admitted a small defeat and lowered her head like she was ashamed of what she was going to say next. “Actually no. I struggle so much with it. It’s just so boring, I mean, I should be learning more important stuff than dead events in the magic’s history.”

Bellamy put his hand over his chest in fake offense and replied with shock in his voice “How could you? History of Magic is one of the best, if not the best, subjects we have. It’s just so interesting. Don’t you want to know where we came from? What events happened that made us be where we are today?”

“I mean, I guess so. But it’s just so boring ugh” The blonde one extended the “boring“ to imply how much she hated it and how many headaches it was giving her. “The summary of all of this is just that the Goblin riots of the eighteen century were really aggravated by the wand legislation, that forbid Goblins from using wands and Griphook had a really huge say in this. From that on, it’s just easier to understand.”

“Deep down, you’re such a history nerd, it’s cute. But thanks, really, I mean it.”

“So, you find me cute, eh?”

Trying to hide her blush and profound embarrassment, she said “Shut up. You’re just annoying. I find your love for history cute, not you.”

With that famous smirk of his, he got closer once again and whispered a “same thing princess.”

Pushing him aside with all the strength she had, she whispered at the same time “Get out of here and let me study.”

Bellamy laughed at her irritated face and quickly started to make his way out of there but before he could do that, he turned around and remarked “It’s so easy to mess around with your head, princess. Keep up with that hard studying.”

Later that evening, Clarke met with Octavia in the Slytherin table for dinner.

“What’s up?” Octavia said with a chilled tone in her voice.

“Oh nothing much. Just your annoying brother infuriating me as usual while I was studying.”

Passing by at that exact moment, Jasper couldn’t resist and sat down next to the girls, while his yellow robes were highlighted between the green and silver ones.

“Please Clarke, drop the act. I bet 2 galleons that you two are ending up together or just fucking each other.”

Shocked by his comment, Clarke quickly answered with an angry tone that everyone was afraid of “It’s official, you just went mad, Jasper. Never in a million years is that going to happen.”

“Whatever you say, Clarke. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?” Winking at the two slytherin girls that couldn’t be more different from each other, Jasper stepped away and returned to the table of his beloved house of Hufflepuff.

Clarke let out a huge groan and turned to face Octavia.  
“How am I even friends with Jasper? Tell me. That boy’s crazy.”

“I don’t know, Clarke. Just be careful with Bellamy. I love him to pieces but he’s reckless when it comes to girls.” Octavia replied with a concerned look that you could see from miles away.

“Are you all crazy? Bellamy is just a huge pain in my ass and I hate him. I have more things to worry about.”

“Good.”

The conversation ended there like a snow storm that was about to hit and everyone went silent and hid themselves.

On the Hufflepuff table, Jasper noticed that Miller wasn’t there and wondered where he could be. But that worrying quickly disappeared as soon as all this delicious food appeared in front of him.

What he didn’t know was that Miller was currently in the boys’ bathroom that always looked like a ghost town, fooling around with Monty. Yes, that Monty from Ravenclaw, year 4, two years younger than him.

No one knew about it except for Clarke. She understood them, what was like to hide something that was a part of them, that defined them. If people knew, it would be the scandal of that year at Hogwarts and both boys weren’t ready for that. Two boys, one from Ravenclaw and another from Hufflepuff, that came together that day when Monty decided to stop being a coward and just go with it and be all “hell with it.” He had Clarke to thank that for. That being said, Monty cornered him in a dead area of the library and admitted his feelings for Miller, which surprisingly but not so surprising for Clarke, he reciprocated those feelings. There was their first kiss and one of the many that were about to come. Not even his best friend Jasper knew and he really did feel bad for that but he couldn’t bring himself to tell people. The thing he and Miller had was so good and he just wanted to keep it that way, to keep kissing those lips that he desired so much and to keep touching that glowing skin of his that drove him crazy.

Life was good. It was one more year at Hogwarts, the school that gave that sense of “home” and belonging to many students. And which Clarke and Monty wished for it to just stay like that. But life usually doesn’t stay that good, does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s one more chapter. I hope you liked it.  
> Please let me know what you think and come cry with me about Bellarke.


	3. Hogwarts calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quidditch game that went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’m back with a new chapter. I’m sorry it took me so long to write it but life got in the way as usual.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. It's a little bit longer than usual.  
> I don’t own the 100 or Harry Potter and any mistakes are mine.

III.

_“They infest the darkest, filthiest places; they glory in decay and despair. They drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them… Every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something soulless and evil, being left with the worst experiences of your life. They consume a person’s soul giving their “dementor’s kiss””_

Clarke was fascinated by Professor Marcus Kane’s class. He was currently teaching them Defence against the dark arts in classroom 3C on the third floor and the blonde Slytherin was loving it. Dementors both captivated and terrified her. She couldn’t contain her curiosity anymore and raised her hand to ask her most wanted question.

“How do you defeat them? Or at least make them step away from you?”

Clarke reminded Kane so much of Abby. She had that strong will and beliefs, and no one could stop these two. When the younger Griffin had been put into Slytherin, he couldn’t be more proud because she would be a huge and amazing addition to his house and he made sure to remind Abby of that and at the same time calm her down when she heard the sorting hat’s words.

With his long dark robes, Kane got closer to Clarke’s desk to answer her question “There’s no specific way to defeat them. However, you can use the Patronus charm for your protection and this is the only spell that works. It’s very difficult and it consists on an incantation, which will work only if you are concentration, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory. I hope that answers your question, Miss Griffin.”

Not giving any answer, Clarke simply nodded her head with confirmation and thankfulness for explaining it to her. She couldn’t wait to be able to cast a Patronus. She had heard about the spell but she also knew it was really advanced magic. Maybe one day…

Clarke finished her lessons for the day and headed to the Great Hall to meet the gang and spend some time with them. Spotting Monty and Jasper very focused on playing wizard’s chess, she made her way to go sit next to them and Raven and Octavia joined her as well.

“Hi guys. So how’s the game?”

“shhh Clarke, I’m on my way to victory. Don’t distract me now.” Jasper answered her friend while shushing her and not taking his eyes off of the chess match.”

“Bishop to C5.” Monty said to the chess set and just like that he remarked with a “checkmate”, winning the match and leaving a very upset Jasper in front of him.

“C’mon that’s not fair. You cheated” Jasper accused Monty, pointing his finger to him with rage.

“I do not cheat. It’s not my fault that blondie over here distracted you.”

Jasper turned to his blonde friend and said in a upset tone “See? This is all your fault Clarke.”

“How is this my fault? Learn to play better then, Jasper.” Clarke stated, clearly showing that the fault only relied on Jasper.

Octavia finally intervened in the conversation after being bored out of her mind “Anyway, now that you two ended this disgusting barbaric game, we can actually talk. So, tell me things, girls.”

“There’s nothing really going on right now. But looking over to Raven, I think she has something. She has that look she has been doing something really really naughty.” Clarke replied with a mocking voice and raised her eyebrows to make her clear point come across.

“Oh Clarkey, if you thought that would upset me, you’re so wrong. You know how I am, no complications whatsoever.”

“Who’s the victim now Ray Ray?” Clarke answered to her friend, using an innocent voice when it came to the nickname that Raven hated.

“It’s Wick, from year 5 of Ravenclaw.”

“Oh so now you like them younger?” Clarke giggled and thought of how carefree Raven was. She wished she could be just like her.

“It’s so fun to see how I much I can screw over his head. I’m the best thing that has ever happened to that kid.”

“So, you actually like him?” Octavia asked, surprised at this turn of events in her friends’ life.

“Oh please O, I thought you knew me better than this. I don’t do feelings. It’s just casual fun.” Raven replied and winked at the younger Blake.

The gang returned to the old teasing around and just laughing at everything. Clarke had learning with time to treasure these moments, memorize everyone’s laugh and keep it with you, replaying it over and over again. It truly made her happy.

The next day, Hogwarts was a mix of excitement, enthusiasm, delight, and chanting everywhere. You could see kids dressed as lions or others with snake symbols all over them. Later that evening, Gryffindor would be playing against Slytherin and everyone was beyond thrilled. It was also the perfect excuse to insult each others' house and cheer with passion, strength, motivation and fury for their own house. This way, Bellamy spent half of the morning studying and the other half trying to convince Raven, Jaspar, Monty and Miller to root for Gryffindor because they obviously had the best team captain and the best chaser. But he only had that luck with Monty and Miller. Miller was one of his best friends so he would for sure root for Bellamy and Monty had always admired the Gryffindor house.

On the other hand, Raven stepped in front of him and remarked with that known courage of her “Are you kidding me? I’ll be obviously rooting for the most badass in the Blake family. Always standing up for my girl Octavia.” As soon as she said this, Raven throws her arms around the younger Blake and tightened her hold just to reassure her support to her friend.

“I second that.” Jasper intervened in a matter of seconds, agreeing with Raven.

Bellamy’s day was going just fine. He had a good feeling about today’s game and he was more than ready to kick some Slytherin’s ass. He couldn’t actually wait to take off that stupid convinced smirk of Lexa’s face, the Slytherin’s seeker. The green house had won the previous game that they played against them because Lexa had caught the snitch. As usual, Collins was always slower than Lexa, making Gryffindor lose several games and he hated the Gryffindor Prefect with all the rage that he had flowing in his veins.

But he was confident for today. Bellamy didn’t like at all to take things for granted, to be sure that they were going to win the game. However, call it a gut feeling, an instinct, a shiver or even a sign because he was prepared as hell to give his best performance yet.

The match was at 5pm and Bellamy decided he still had some time to spare and went to the Library to study for an hour or so. If he wanted to be an Auror, he had to work for that. Things had never come easy for the Blake siblings and he had suffered right at first-hand what were difficulties at home. They didn’t have the easiest childhood and they were like a young fragile chestnut, exposed to the strong force of the wind that grew strong, tall and thick with time. After their mother passed away, it had always been only Bellamy and Octavia since then.

_“My sister, my responsibility.”_

He raised her. He worked two jobs during the day to keep their incoming flowing, dropping little Octavia at primary school at 9am and picking her up later in the evening. The day usually ended with O tucked in bed, ready to go to sleep while her big brother read her stories of ancient history and mythology, with beautiful, strong and brave goddesses and gods.

Bellamy thought that it wouldn’t get any better than this. This was their life and he couldn’t complain. The nights were the most difficult to the older Blake. While little O was asleep, Bellamy was awake, not being able to sleep with all the nightmares that usually haunted him and involved his mother or his sister and they always ended in their deaths. So, after a long time of trying, Bellamy slowly faded away in his sleep, reminding himself over and over again of _“Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you in your sleep.”_

Until one day, on a very hot day of July (very unusual for little old rainy England, I must say), that Professor Jackson appeared in their porch to give Bellamy his letter and explain him everything about Hogwarts since he was a muggle-born and he had no idea about all of this.

 _“HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_  
Headmaster: Thelonious Jaha  
Dear Mr. Blake  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September.  
Yours sincerely.  
Jackson.”

And that is how Bellamy ended up in Hogwarts, leaving Octavia behind at the care of a family friend of theirs and just to have her join him three years later. It had been really difficult for him to say goodbye to his little sister but they had this shot at Hogwarts and he just couldn’t pass it on. It concluded on being the best thing that had ever happened to the Blake siblings.

Blake was sitting alone with his eyes buried in a five hundred pages’ book when Clarke creeped around him, without him noticing her subtle presence. But suddenly, a strong smell of vanilla and sea salt hit his nose just to make him realize that was her and look up to just confirm exactly that.

With a shy smile on Clarke’s face, she whispered to him “Hello stranger. Need a study partner for the afternoon?”

“Princess, to what do I own the pleasure? I knew you couldn’t get enough of me but this is becoming too much, don’t you think?”

“You’re such an ass. All the other tables are full and you were here alone studying and I figured you wouldn’t mind the company.” Clarke replied with her books smashed into her chest, being ready to turn around and leave.

“Although I was absolutely loving your stalking of me, that’s an okay fake excuse that you came up with. If you wanted to have a fun time with me, you just had to ask.” He answered with that famous cocky smirk on his face and continued “but, please, sit, princess.”

Clarke let out a really profound groan because Bellamy irritated her so much. It was the truth. OWL’S were coming up and the library was full. It was completely not her fault.

After some time passed, Clarke noticed Murphy approaching Bellamy with a really impartial face. Excusing himself outside, Bellamy left to go talk with his loyal friend and his eyes on the ground. The blonde Slytherin started to get worried because Bellamy was taking too long and she feared something bad had happened. Making her way out of the Library, Clarke is faced with a really angry Bellamy; close to explode like a nuclear bomb and with Murphy's body screaming uncomfortable signs.

Getting near to Bellamy, she stopped him from pacing around the place and for him to look at her and finally, with the evident fear in her eyes, she asked “what happened, Bell?”

With the anger and fury that had taken over his body, he didn’t stop himself to notice the sudden change of the nickname that Clarke used. Usually it was Bellamy or Blake, but most times it was simply just asshole, never Bell. He also didn’t realize the gentleness and the delicacy she put on to touch him and reassure him everything was going to be fine.

“It’s Octavia.”

“Oh my god, what happened??” Clarke asked with a huge fear and concern in his voice, literally shaking with the worry that was held captive in her body.

“Murphy caught Octavia kissing Lincoln near the Quidditch field.”

As soon as his words were out of his mouth, Clarke smacks Bellamy’s arm with some good strength.

“What the hell Clarke? Are you mad?”

“No, you’re the mad one here. I was so worried that something bad had happened to Octavia and after all it was just an innocent kiss under the bleachers. Please, Bellamy.” Clarke replied and stepped away from him, rolling her eyes at his overreacting.

“Just a kiss? Lincoln is one of my best friends. He’s also two years older than her. What was she thinking? She’s just a child for fuck’s sake.” Bellamy said, exploding in a ball of rage, making Murphy leave them both to go to the Slytherin’s common room.

“You must be kidding me. Octavia is not a child anymore. She can make her own decisions and you have nothing to do with it.”

“What are you talking about? I’m her goddamn brother.”

“Yes, you are. And you’ve been protecting her all of your life but she has the right to take risks and see for herself.”

Lowering his head now, Bellamy whispered, showing an unexpected vulnerability “He’s going to hurt her.”

“You don’t know that. Lincoln’s such a great guy and you know that because he’s one of your best friends. And if he’s with your sister, knowing that if he ever landed a hand on her you would kick his ass with a bludger and kill him, he must be serious about this. They must be serious. They’re not just fooling around.”

“I don’t know. I’m just so mad! He’s so much older than her.”

“Enough, Bellamy. She’s your sister but she’s capable of handling herself. Just concentrate on the Quidditch match if you really think you have a chance against Slytherin. You know we’re the best of the best and we're so going to win.” Clarke finally cracked a smile and tried to change the subject to calm him down. And apparently it worked.

“You’re right. But you know deep down that Gryffindor is totally going to win today.”

“We’ll see about that, Blake.”

The Quidditch field was full of excitement, screaming and chanting, coloured in Green and Silver on one side and on the other, in gold and red. Clarke was standing up, rooting for Slytherin while her green and silver scarf hugged her neck because it was quite cold and rainy that day. Seeing Bellamy flying high and assuming his position, she could clearly see how nervous and instable he seemed. He was a Blake and he couldn’t forget easily. He was still dwelling on the whole Lincoln and Octavia situation and she hoped to God he wouldn’t mess this game up.

Lincoln took the Beater place and got himself ready to play. Exchanging glances with his team captain, he could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes directed at him and in that moment, Lincoln realized, _“he knows. I’m screwed.”_

The game started. Finn and Lexa made their way and flew around to see if they could spot the golden and sneaky snitch. On the other hand, Bellamy channeled his fury into the game, playing harder and stronger than he had ever played before, scoring several points. The match flew naturally until Bellamy was consumed by all of these thoughts of Lincoln and his sister together and with the rage inside of me and a very instable temper, the older Blake instead of throwing the quaffle into the ring, he threw it directly to Lincoln.

Surprised by the unexpected quaffle coming his way, Lincoln had no time to escape the certain destiny that awaited him. It hit him, making Lincoln lose consciousness and drop to the ground.

Everywhere you could hear an “ahhh” coming from the crowd while standing up to see how was Lincoln's condition. Clarke knew that Bellamy had messed up, big time. Octavia was going to be so pissed.

At the same time, Lexa caught the snitch and the victory went to Slytherin.

Octavia, with really clear and pure tears running down her face, ran into the middle of the field to see if Lincoln was okay. The Gryffindor beater stood there, lying down unconscious while the nurses took him to the infirmary.

Finally making his way down in his precious and loyal broomstick, Bellamy encountered a really furious and crying Octavia.  
The younger Blake started beating Bellamy, throwing uncoordinated punches at his chest.

“Why did you do that? Why? You stupid asshole.”

Grabbing her fists, he stopped her punches and held them tightly to make her look at him.  
“He deserved that. And so much more.”

“What are you talking about?”Octavia replied, making her eyes go bigger with shock as soon as she heard Bellamy's words.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I know about you two, Octavia.”

Speechless at her brother’s words, Octavia was not going to back down so quickly.  
“So? It has nothing to do with you. I date whoever the hell I want.”

“Yes, it has everything to do with me. You’re my little sister. It’s my job to protect you. He’s so much older than you.”

“Don’t come to me with that shit. Why does the age matter? He treats me right and we love each other.”

Bellamy felt that he had been spit out at his face with her words. On the other hand, Clarke stood there, watching the epic Blake fight unfold.

“Excuse me? You what?”

“Yes, we love each other. This has been going on for some time now.”

"What do you know about love? You're just a child, for god's sake."

"I sure as hell know much more about it than you. I'm not pathetic to the point of only sleeping around."

 _ouch that hurt._ He though to himself but kept going anyway “And you never thought of telling me any of this, no?”

“Seeing your reaction now and what you just did, I’m so glad we didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t you dare telling me that. I care for you Octavia, goddamn it. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection. I grew up, you know? That tends to happen in this life.”

“Yes, you'll always need it. Don’t you see that I’m right? Trust me on this, he’s going to hurt you.”

“No, he’s not. We’re serious about this. And now everything went wrong because of you. Everything that has gone wrong is because of you.”

Not capable of handling this fight any longer, Bellamy exploded.  
“I don’t care. You’re my little sister and you’re just screwing me all over. My life ended the day you were born and this is how you pay me back? I am protecting you. Everything that I did and have been doing has been to protect you.”

As soon as Octavia heard her big brother’s words, she felt like little sharp blades were entering her skin, trying to leave deep and bloody bruised marks. She felt betrayed. She was hurt. She was helpless.

“Fuck you, Bellamy.”

And just like that, Octavia tried to wash her tears away and turned around from her brother to go and see how Lincoln was doing.  
Behind her, the Quidditch field was becoming lonelier, leaving a silent Clarke shocked at Bellamy’s words and a Bellamy regretful of the things he had just said, wearing a glazed look at infinity.

Bellamy Blake was definitely not having the best of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, here it is. This chapter is more of a filler, but I needed to give some introduction to the characters.  
> Anyway, hop onto this crazy Bellarke train ride with me and let me know what you think!


End file.
